falleentiumfandomcom-20200215-history
Cartrian State Election, 542AER
3.6% | image1 = | leader1 = Justin Trudeau | party1 = Cartrian Liberal Party | last_election1 = 88 | seats1 = 108 | seat_change1 = 20 | popular_vote1 = 4,572,839 | percentage1 = 27% | swing1 = 5% | image2 = | leader2 = Noel Edmonds | party2 = Cartrian Conservative Party | last_election2 = 64 | seats2 = 80 | seat_change2 = 16 | popular_vote2 = 3,387,288 | percentage2 = 20% | swing2 = 4% | image3 = | leader3 = Andy Burnham | party3 = Cartrian Socialist Party | last_election3 = 56 | seats3 = 64 | seat_change3 = 8 | popular_vote3 = 2,709,831 | percentage3 = 16% | swing3 = 2% | image4 = | leader4 = Birgitte Nyborg | party4 = Falleen Democratic Coalition Party | last_election4 = 68 | seats4 = 44 | seat_change4 = 24 | popular_vote4 = 1,863,009 | percentage4 = 11% | swing4 = 6% | image5 = | leader5 = Richard Grantville | party5 = Imperial Party | last_election5 = 32 | seats5 = 40 | seat_change5 = 8 | popular_vote5 = 1,693,644 | percentage5 = 10% | swing5 = 2% | image6 = | leader6 = Adam L. Marshall | party6 = Cartrian Independence Party | last_election6 = 28 | seats6 = 28 | seat_change6 = | popular_vote6 = 1,185,551 | percentage6 = 7% | swing6 = }}The Cartrian State Election of 542AER was held on the September 17th following a 3 week election campaign. The election was called due to the failing health of Prime Minister Chamberlain, aged 70, whom suffered a Heart Attack on the 12th of August. Due to his ill health, the Liberal Party requested that Chamberlain resigned, both as Party Leader and as Prime Minister. This was accepted by a seriously ill Chamberlain and thus new leadership elections subsequently took place. The winner, Justin Trudeau, decided to uphold the party stance of hosting new elections following the leadership battle thus new elections were arranged for September. The Election The Cartrian Liberal Party managed to both solidify and improve upon their previous electoral success. More voters abandoned the Falleen Democratic Coalition Party and many more flocked from the smaller parties to back the 3 main parties. This election set the trend for future Governments and polarized the divide between the CLP, CCP and CSP, and the rest of Parliament. Falleen Democratic Coalition Party suffered another setback at this election. Their new leader, Birgitte Nyborg, proved popular with the people but the party simply failed to gain traction in the polls and ultimately suffered to the other parties. The FDCP lost 24 seats and they were knocked from 2nd place to 4th, although Mrs Nyborg managed to win her Constituency seat with a majority of over 4,000 votes. This emphasized the leading role the Liberal Party had came to play after many years in the FDCP's shadow, with the CLP polling more than twice the level of support held by the Party. Smaller parties suffered hard losses. Almost every small party experienced losses with voters flocking to the 3 main parties. Support for the Imperial Party grew and this was mostly attributed to the Wartime situation and the fear of impending Independence Referendums in other State. Experts predict this helped fuel the gains made by the IP as their message of commitment to the Empire is still widely supported across the State. The Cartrian Independence Party saw no major change in their vote but their message of "Independence" failed to gain traction among the general Pro-Empire feeling. The fresh faced and charismatic Trudeau left his mark this election with many parties left reeling as voters flocked to back his Party. Following the election he oversaw the founding of the first Majority Government in over 30 years within the State, deciding to abandon his pre-election Coalition partner, the FDP, and instead work with the Centre-Left CSP to form a Government which boasts 54% of the Parliament behind it. Many predict this Government to be strong and to last its full 4 year term and the enigmatic Trudeau has promised many great reforms within the State. Full Results Royal Cartrian Parliamentary Election, 542AER |- |- style="background-color:#C9C9C9" !style="background-color:#E9E9E9" align= center rowspan="2" colspan="2" |Parties !style="background-color:#E9E9E9" align= center colspan="4" |Results |- !style="background-color:#E9E9E9" align= center |Seats !style="background-color:#E9E9E9" align= center |% !style="background-color:#E9E9E9" align= center |Votes !style="background-color:#E9E9E9" align= center |% |- |bgcolor="#EDDC45"| |align = left | Cartrian Liberal Party |align = right | 108 |align = right | 27 |align = right | 4,572,839 |align = right | 27 |- |bgcolor="#0F1FFF"| |align = left | Cartrian Conservative Party |align = right | 80 |align = right | 20 |align = right | 3,387,288 |align = right | 20 |- |bgcolor="#D11313"| |align = left | Cartrian Socialist Party |align = right | 64 |align = right | 16 |align = right | 2,709,831 |align = right | 16 |- |bgcolor="#9859A8"| |align=left | Falleen Democratic Coalition Party |align = right | 44 |align = right | 11 |align = right | 1,863,009 |align = right | 11 |- |bgcolor="#4AD4A6"| |align = left | Imperial Party |align = right | 40 |align = right | 10 |align = right | 1,693,644 |align = right | 10 |- |bgcolor=" #9CA68A"| |align = left | Cartrian Independence Party |align = right | 28 |align = right | 7 |align = right | 1,185,551 |align = right | 7 |- |bgcolor="#595959"| |align = left | Cartrian Fascist Party |align = right | 16 |align = right | 4 |align = right | 677,458 |align = right | 4 |- |bgcolor="#DB44CC"| |align = left | Federal Devolution Party |align = right | 12 |align = right | 3 |align = right | 508,093 |align = right | 3 |- |bgcolor="#A11C04"| |align = left | Falleen Communist Party |align = right | 8 |align = right | 2 |align = right | 338,729 |align = right | 2 |- |bgcolor="#FFFFFF"| |align = left | Spoiled/Invalid Ballots |align = right | 0 |align = right | 0 |align = right | 1,694 |align = right | 0.01 |- |align=left colspan=2 | Total !align = right | 400 !align = right | 100 !align = right | 16,938,134 !align = right | 100 Category:The Imperial Constitution